


[gktu]酒精

by jinkou



Category: Nijisanji, にじさんじ
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Condoms, Dry Orgasm, Face-Sitting, M/M, Romance, peeing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkou/pseuds/jinkou
Summary: 伏见学醉酒后，被剑持刀也照顾的故事。
Relationships: Fushimi Gaku/Kenmochi Toya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	[gktu]酒精

**Author's Note:**

> 1.文内有大量对话与废话  
> 2.存在ooc  
> 3.基本没有实际剧情  
> 4.人物名称对话内使用日语，对话外使用汉语
> 
> ————————————————  
> 以下敏感内容请注意避雷：  
> 1.含有未成年人性描写  
> 2.含有对尿液的描写  
> 3.含有舔舐肛门的描写
> 
> 若以上内容可以接受，请继续往下看

剑持刀也从浴室里走出来，将清洗道具放回柜子里。头发还没干透，头上还冒着些许浴室里带出来的少许热气，肉眼可见的白色雾气围拢着上半身，他钻进被炉里，享受冬日里仅存的温热。开着的电视里播放着的综艺节目传出一阵又一阵刺耳的笑声，他抓起遥控器，不间断地按下一个节目的按键，按下的速度越来越快。年初的节目里充满了欢声笑语，却是对他最大的挑衅，他不耐烦地关掉了电视。打开手机，看了看几分钟前刚打开的聊天软件，依然没有任何新消息提示，他切换到了其他界面，打开了社内同事的直播。  
虽说是自己固执地要在伏见学不在家的时候，向对方打了声招呼便使用备用钥匙进了家门，但只有自己一个人在家的现在，和平日比较又未免有些太过于冷清。他在闲暇时间帮忙打扫了卫生，反复被擦拭的灶台干净得闪闪发亮，甚至还没到睡觉时间，就把两个人的被褥给铺好，期间觉得将两个人的被褥连在一起的做法表达的意图过于露骨，数次调整了被褥与被褥之间的位置，甚至精细到被褥与被褥间间隔了多少毫米，才能含蓄而委婉地表达自己的意图。他是第一次觉得时间这么难熬。  
剑持刀也把被炉桌上的橘子皮一层一层往上叠，叠成塔状后再把橘子放到最顶端。  
“哦哦！橘子塔！”他掏出手机拍下照片，再次打开了聊天软件，点进最上端备注为“Phycho peace man”的聊天窗口内发送了刚拍下来的图片。剑持刀也往上查看聊天记录，数个小时前发的消息依然是未读状态。他把手机扔到一旁，又剥开了一个橘子，把其中一瓣塞到嘴里。这种到了末班车时间却还不见对方人影的状况实在让人无法不担心。  
剑持刀也再次拿起手机，直接进入拨号界面输入了伏见学的号码，刚要按下拨打键，门外边便传来了敲门声。  
“来了！”  
他光着脚，“啪嗒啪嗒”地跑到玄关处打开门，一个穿着时髦的陌生男子搀扶着满脸通红的伏见学的伏见学，两人身上传来一股浓郁的酒臭味，熏得剑持刀也下意识捏住了鼻子。  
“刀也さん！我回来了！”  
男子搀扶着踉踉跄跄往家门走去的伏见学，伏见学眯着眼一头扎进了剑持刀也的怀中，  
“不好意思，我们给他灌太多酒了，本来打算让他在别的住得近的朋友家里睡一晚，第二天再回家。但他坚持要回来，路上耽误了不少时间。请问您是……”  
“啊，我是他‘相方’……”  
“他是我男朋友。”  
伏见学迷迷糊糊中的回答，被惊吓到剑持刀也瞪大了眼看着同样瞪大双眼的友人，沉默的氛围难以被打破，发出声音的，只有伏见学喝醉后发出不知在说什么的呢喃。  
“请千万不要在意，他喝多了的时候就会乱说话。那么我就不打扰了，还麻烦您照顾好他。”  
“倒是要谢谢您那么辛苦送他回来。”  
“应该的，那我就先离开了。”友人帮忙关上了门，留下被伏见学整个人搭在身上的剑持刀也留在玄关，剑持刀也将伏见学平置放在地板上，脱下的鞋子整齐放在鞋柜里，再用双臂卡住伏见学的腋下，拖着躺在地上的伏见学一步一步往后退，向房间前进，直到抵达被褥位置，让伏见学躺在被铺上。  
“刀也さん……我回来了。”  
“欢迎回来。你刚刚真的吓到我了。”  
“抱歉，我说漏嘴了。”  
“太突然了。话说你到底怎样才会醉成这样子？”  
“一口气喝了五六瓶之后就变这样了……”  
“这就是对不懂得节制的人的教训。”  
剑持刀也将伏见学的外套拉链拉开，朝左侧脱下衣服，正想脱下另一边时，却被伏见学的右臂“啪”地一下搭上来，伏见学撑起半个身子，抱住剑持刀也，将嘴凑近剑持刀也的耳边。  
“刀也さん……”  
充满酒精味道的吐息全数打落在剑持刀也的耳廓，因喝了酒而比平日更有磁性的低声，让鸡皮疙瘩迅速爬上了剑持刀也的整个后背。  
“欸欸欸？嗯？怎么了吗？话说ガクくん身上好大股酒味。”  
“呕……”  
“喂！不要突然在别人耳边发出这种声音！”  
“好热……”  
“我刚刚不就要帮你脱衣服吗！乖乖躺好不要动！现在就帮你脱掉外套。”剑持刀也扶起伏见学，让他靠在墙边，脱下外套后，把外套放在一旁，再把毛衣脱下。  
“你坐在这里等我一下，我去打湿毛巾给你擦擦脸。”  
伏见学眯着眼，突然拉住剑持刀也的衣角。  
“刀也さん……”  
“又怎么了吗？我很快会回来的。”  
“……想上厕所。”  
“是想吐吗？我现在立刻带你去卫生间。”  
伏见学摇摇头，指了指自己的下半身，剑持刀也立刻明白了什么意思，两只手抓住伏见学的脚，像拉车一样，拖着对方的双腿前行。衣物与地板的摩擦发出“唰唰唰”的声音，剑持刀也拉动着伏见学轻快地前进，眼看就要到达目的地，后方却传来了巨大的声响。  
“好痛！”  
剑持刀也猛地回头看，大概是拐弯的时候，不小心让伏见学的头撞到了墙角。他立刻放下伏见学的腿，跑到他身边给他揉了揉头撞到的地方，连声道歉。  
“刀也さん，你还是扶我起来吧。”  
“站都站不稳的人在说什么呢！”  
“多亏刚刚撞了一下，酒醒了一点，现在应该能站起来。”  
剑持刀也将伏见学的右臂搭在自己的肩上，支撑着他站起来，虽然对方走路的时候依然是摇摇晃晃的，但比刚刚连站都差点站不稳的时候要好很多。他们缓慢地前进着，剑持刀也推开卫生间的门，将伏见学扶到马桶前，用力抓住他的手臂，以防对方不慎摔倒，另一只手轻轻将门关上。  
“刀也さん不出去吗?”  
“你这个状态我怎么能放心出去。要是你弄脏了我刚打扫好的卫生间，下次咖喱里的肉我会自己全部吃掉。”  
“……我会好好自己打扫的。”  
“算了吧，喝醉到这种程度的家伙有资格说这些话吗？”  
伏见学撅起了嘴，明显有什么不满，但也没说什么，只是掀开马桶盖，一只手扶着墙，另一只手开始解开皮带，扒拉了一会儿依然解不开。他把头靠在墙边试图保持平衡，脑袋昏昏沉沉，眼中见到的画面充满了重影。由于看不清东西，伏见学双手在金属扣上扒拉了好一会儿，但没能成功解开。剑持刀也在一旁看得不耐烦，直接上前，从背后环住伏见学到腰部，伸手向前解开了皮带，迅速将纽扣解开，拉链拉下。  
“刀、刀也さん！？等等、等下！”伏见学连忙抓住剑持刀也的手，“这个我自己来就好！”伏见学吓得酒醒了一半，拔高着声音，试图阻止剑持刀也拉下自己内裤。  
“你在害羞什么，这根东西我已经见过很多遍了！”  
“性质根本不一样！不要将两者相提并论！”  
“就让我偶尔照顾你一次不行吗！ガクくん，再不解决的话就糟糕了哦？嘘……嘘……”剑持刀也兴致上来了，完全让对方处于弱势的情况可不常见，幼稚的好胜心在这个不合时宜的时候完全燃起，他撅起嘴发出吹气声，见伏见学咬紧牙关憋着气强忍住尿意，便猛地抓起伏见学的生殖器，对准马桶中间位置，另一只手通过按压对方的腹部挤压膀胱。伏见学头靠着墙以保持平衡，手用力抓住剑持刀也向下推动自己膀胱的手，羞耻心绝不允许最后的防线被冲破。他用力闭起了眼，不愿面对即将来临的失败，喉咙里发出不服的呜咽声，听着尿液打落至水面的声音，且这声音一时半会儿还停不下来，对于伏见学而言简直就是另一种意义上的酷刑。伏见学按下冲水按钮，试图用水流声掩盖住小便击打在水面的声音，“嗒啦嗒啦”的水声在一点点瓦解着他的心理防线。倒是剑持刀也看着津津有味，让伏见学能罕有地感受到羞耻为何物，这可是极为珍贵的机会。液体滴落在水面的声音越来越小，最后近乎于无，他用力握紧伏见学的生殖器，从根部向顶端前进，将剩余的尿液挤出来。  
“……刀也さん。”  
“我去洗个手，我等下扶你出去。”  
剑持刀也打开水龙头，看见镜子里的自己得意得眯起了眼，像伏见学这种给人与病痛绝缘的印象的男人，想找机会照顾他可不容易，虽说自己并非那种很热衷于看护他人的性格，但难得能看到伏见学这种充满破绽的状态，剑持刀也倒是挺乐在其中，他打算继续享受这种精神上的优越感。  
“真没办法啊，ガクくん今天晚上就由我来照顾。”  
剑持刀也擦擦手，转过头望向伏见学，只见对方突然捂住自己光溜溜的下半身，转过身子，背对着剑持刀也。  
“你在遮遮掩掩些什么。”剑持刀也逼近伏见学，抓住对方捂住重要位置的手，想将对方的手一开。  
“没，没什么。”  
伏见学眼睛望着地板，半弯着腰捂着下半身，醉酒、兴奋、羞耻混杂的多种情绪甚至将脖子的皮肤也染成了红色。  
“がっくん该不会是勃起了吧？”剑持刀也紧紧盯着伏见学想隐藏的部分。  
“啊，不是，就是那个……刀也さん的手太舒服了，所以一不小心……”  
“真拿你没办法啊。”剑持刀也贴近了伏见学，握住对方的手，诱导着对方放开，他盯着伏见学意外有精神的下体，重要部位大概因为酒精对大脑的麻痹作用，还没进入完全体，但兴奋后的状况依然变得非常可观。剑持刀也轻轻抚摸上对方的顶端，刚洗完手的指尖上的冰凉触感让伏见学打了个冷颤，剑持刀也握上了茎部。  
“我说过了吧，今晚ガクくん由我来照顾。”剑持刀也抚摸着下半部分，“就连这种地方，也由我负责。”  
“等他自己软下来就好。”  
剑持刀也合上了嘴，静静地看着伏见学。  
“为什么不说话！虽然是我拒绝了我的好意……”  
“人类社会就是在互帮互助的基础上发展的，明白吗，独身奋斗难以走向成功。”  
“难道这个状况也算是人类文明发展的一部分吗……”  
“我们也是人类，我们向前发展的小小一步会推动其他人类的发展。”  
“……既然这样刀也さん这么强烈希望，那就交给你处理吧。”伏见学的话语被无奈的语气塞满，但嘴角止不住地上扬却出卖了他。  
“喂，为什么说得好像是我在强迫你一样，明明是你那边自顾自地兴奋起来。”  
“是刀也さん先动手的吧！”  
“所以现在就要负责帮你处理后续问题啊！”剑持刀也一把脱下伏见学的裤子，粗略叠好放入洗衣篓，帮对方穿上内裤，隔着内裤的膨大突起令人无法移开目光。  
“出去做吧？在这里很不方便，而且必要物品都在外面。ガクくん能走吗？”  
“酒醒了些，应该不用扶了。”  
伏见学歪歪扭扭地向门外走去，“砰”地一下撞到了头，才想起还没打开门，手胡乱地搭上门把手，拉开厕所门后，摇摇晃晃地往门外走去。  
“你这不连直线都走不了吗！算个哪门子的酒醒了啊！”  
“我能走直线！”  
伏见学将背靠在墙上，身体横着向被褥的方向前进，虽然看起来完全就是一副醉汉的姿态，但意外地保持着较快的速度前进。  
“完全犯规！你这个……不行，能吐槽的地方太多了。”  
剑持刀也小跑过去扶着伏见学，将他安全地移动到床褥上，让他平躺下来。他再次脱下了对方的内裤，半勃起挺立着指向天花板，虽然还有点软，但总体而言勉勉强强到达了备战状态的合格线。剑持刀也跑去柜子里取出了润滑剂和安全套，他伸手向伏见学的下半身，确认对方的状态。  
“喂，你这个不是还没完全硬起来吗！”  
“抱歉，喝太多酒了。”  
“处于半勃起的状态的这个玩意只是个用不了还给人造成麻烦的东西。”  
“这个说法太过分了吧。刀也さん不是说要负责帮我解决吗，那就快点让他变成能用的状态啊。”  
“别催，这不正要开始吗。”  
剑持刀也跪坐在伏见学的下半身旁，活动了下腕部关节权当做了准备运动，他伸手抚摸上伏见学的顶端，向下撸动，少许前列腺液顺着剑持刀也的手覆盖住了整个柱体。剑持刀也无表情地看着伏见学同样毫无表情地看着天花板的脸，就像流水线工人，只为了让对方达到射出的目的而用手部做着上下运动。  
“说起来，前阵子我不是看了乌龟交配的视频吗？”  
“为什么突然提起这个，你想说什么？”  
“其实我以前还看过一些人类通过各种手段给动物取精的视频，现在的场景让我想到了那些画面。”  
“可怕可怕，你想表达些什么？”  
“有些动物饲养员为了让动物繁殖不是会强行将雄性动物取精然后拿去繁殖吗？我就像要被取精的动物，在被饲养员强行榨取我的最后价值。我就是人类工业文明的其中一个牺牲品。”  
“这是什么发想！？为什么要在这个氛围之下说这些？”  
“顺带一提，因为刚刚的想象，我的兴奋度下降了10.89576%左右。”  
“少数点后面的数字根本不需要，也太精准了吧！不对，不要给我擅自降下去啊！我的精力和汗水不就被白白浪费了吗！现在劳动力可是很值钱的，特别是我的混杂了脑力劳动、体力劳动和技术劳动的服务，单次至少值8万元。”  
“好贵！你的工资很高嘛剣持刀也さん。嗯……这样的话不如就让他慢慢沉寂下去吧。你也困了吧，我的儿子，这么多年来的陪伴，辛苦你了。”  
“别对着自己的下半身说话！而且这种语气，这么年轻就用不了的话，我以后该怎么办……”  
“刀也さん这个时候还在担心着自己的事。”  
“我这不就很努力地让他不要提早退休吗！倒是你也努力一下让他重新起来啊！喂……加油，加油。”  
“我的儿子！不给些额外的刺激的话……”  
剑持刀也加快了手中的速度，但手中的东西依然像是竹轮，虽然挺立着，但硬度却不达标。  
“刀也さん，你说过今晚会照顾我的对吧？”  
“是这样没错，怎么了？”  
“不肖伏见有一个不情之请。”  
“欸？欸？肯定不会是什么好东西。”  
“刀也さん，”伏见学吸了一口气，紧张地停顿了几秒，“请问您能把屁股坐在我的脸上吗？”  
“喂——！居然是这种请求？你虽然说过自己是臀派，但也没必要做到这种地步啊！”  
“但是刀也さん说过今晚会照顾我的不是吗！连这种这么卑微的小小请求都不愿意接受的话，算哪门子的用心照顾！”  
“啧，麻烦死了。”剑持刀也背对着伏见学的脸，极其敷衍地将臀部坐在了伏见学的锁骨位置，也不好意思继续往上移动，“这样可以了吗？你满意了吗？果然，像你这种外表看似阳光实则很黑暗的人，一般都会有不能告人的特殊性癖。”  
“才不是特殊性癖！……虽然我是借着酒劲才敢让刀也さん对我这么做。”  
“欸——那这种不就是特殊性癖吗！”  
“但是刀也さん不会介意的吧。”  
剑持刀也咋舌，却也没有反驳。  
伏见学抓住剑持刀也的臀部，感受到对方因为突然被触碰到较为敏感的部位而震了一下，他配合着伏见学的支撑着自己臀部的手轻轻抬起腰，伏见学将剑持刀也的臀部向自己面部移动，他有点缺氧，不知道是因为刚才被剑持刀也压住了胸腔，还是因为过度兴奋才会出现这种状态，也有可能是因为酒精。  
“刀也さん，我要放下去了哦？”  
“嗯。不要磨磨蹭蹭的。”  
伏见学将剑持刀也的臀部缓缓放在自己的脸上，鼻尖恰巧对准中缝，呼吸的气流让剑持刀也的股间产生一种异样的感觉，为了消除不适感，他将臀部往上移开，却被伏见学又按回下去。  
“刀也さん可以完全坐在我脸上的。”  
剑持刀也皱着眉头，很是困惑，他犹豫着放松了一直支撑着自己体重的腿部肌肉，慢慢地往下坐在伏见学的脸上。  
“ガ，ガクくん？会不会呼吸不了？”  
伏见学含糊地作出回答，虽然听不清对方在说什么，但大概能猜到想表达“没问题”。  
剑持刀也倒没因此松了一口气，比起担忧，让他不安的更多是坐在别人脸上的羞耻心和股间不断传来的不适感。他不断回忆刚刚洗澡时做准备的过程，反复暗示自己已经为后穴做好了足够的清洁与准备工作，一定不会出什么日后步入老年还会感到耻辱的岔子，但人类社会一直以来以头为尊以尾为卑的约定俗成的观念，依然让他无法安心下来。  
伏见学双手对他臀部肌肉的抚摸让他无法集中精力，他感觉伏见学突然抬高他的臀部，大口呼吸，后又将他的臀部放下。  
“都快喘不过气的话，就不要继续了吧？”  
伏见学没有回答剑持刀也，只是拍拍对方的大腿，让对方放心。伏见学的感官比普通人要更灵敏一些，所有的味觉信息都被剑持刀也家居裤的薰衣草洗涤剂味道侵占，被重物紧紧压住鼻子的挤压感令剑持刀也的存在被加倍放大，因难以呼吸外部的新鲜空气，整个注意力只能集中在剑持刀也身上。伏见学闭着眼，前后移动剑持刀也的臀部，鼻尖与股间的摩擦让剑持刀也的呼吸声明显加重。伏见学感觉到自己的前端被抓住，随后被剑持刀也温暖的手上下抚弄，从根部到顶部，轻柔而缓慢。他感觉到剑持刀也俯下身，脸靠近了自己的下半身，鼻腔呼出的微小气流打在顶端。光是微弱的气流就因为感官的封锁而被放大，前端只是隔空感受到剑持刀也的存在感就已经兴奋得有透明的液体从里面流出，他感觉自己的下半身兴奋得在颤抖，虽然被剑持刀也挡住了导致无法用肉眼确认，但连最细微的气流变化都能被察觉到的这种敏感状态，凭借直觉就能猜测到自己的下半身已经变成了怎样的糟糕样子。  
“ガクくん已经变得兴奋起来了，没想到你是真的喜欢这样。”剑持刀也一边在向伏见学做实时汇报，一边用力地握住了逐渐变得坚硬的竿部，嘴稍稍靠近，圆唇后往铃口吹气，伏见学全身剧烈地晃动了一下，下半身变得越发肿胀，从端口处又流出了少许的透明液体，剑持刀也用指甲轻轻刮擦前端与包皮连接的地方，感受着自己臀部下方的人的呼吸变得越来越粗重。  
“在期待些什么？觉得我会含下去吗？那是额外服务。”  
“不，不需要了吧？”伏见学想起刚刚在洗手间发生的事，一想到上面可能还带有些气味，就不由得紧张起来。“这样就够了。”  
“嗯哈哈哈，但是你不想享受别的服务吗?”  
代替言语上的回答，伏见学扯下剑持刀也的裤子，让对方配合着脱了下来，继续刚刚的过程。  
“欸——？还要这样吗？”  
用赤裸的下半身直接面对着对方的脸总有种心理上的不适，剑持刀也觉得自己的心脏跳动幅度大得快要冲破肋骨，不安充斥着整个大脑，紧张感蔓延至全身，就连将下半身缓缓下移的动作都有种“喀拉喀拉”的不流畅感。伏见学掰开了剑持刀也的臀部，伏见家沐浴露的味道让伏见学有种对方已经被自己的气味浸染了的安心感，他将鼻子凑近，仔细地呼吸着沐浴露的香味与空气里弥漫着的淫秽气息。倒是剑持刀也难以承受这种莫名的羞耻感，却又不忍心拒绝对方的要求，他满脸通红地握住对方的生殖器上下撸动，试图分散对方的注意力。  
伏见学伸出舌头，温热厚实的舌头抵住缝隙处，上下舔舐，但故意避开后穴，试图让对方在心理上慢慢适应这种过度被服务的状态。剑持刀也明显不适应连最隐私的部位都被对方舔舐的感觉，他多次受不住瘙痒的触感而想逃离，却又被伏见学压住无法逃脱。伏见学舔舐的范围逐渐扩大，起初是缝隙位置，随后下移至会阴，再到阴囊，他用舌面摩擦着球部，再像要吞食进去一样，含住一侧的阴囊，拉扯，吮吸，发出水声。  
剑持刀也感觉自己的下半身在缓缓抬头，阴囊被温柔对待的骚麻感，让他不禁缩紧后穴，他很快感受到了有什么和舌头明显不一样的物体在环绕着后穴周围的褶皱在打圈，对方的指腹将打湿缝隙的液体抹到后穴入口处，轻轻按压，确认已经可进入后，双唇松开了他的阴囊，舌尖转而舔舐着洞口，他伸出食指，探测性地慢速没入剑持刀也的体内。  
“刀也さん是自己做过准备了吗？”  
“……本来来这里就是打算做这种事的，但你又那么晚回来。”  
“抱歉。”  
伏见学将手指退出，继续伸出舌头轻舔穴口，舌尖在后穴处撩动，再深入穴口内舔舐，再用舌头模拟交媾的动作。与手指完全不同的温暖而又柔软的触感令剑持刀也极为不习惯，他死死地抓住伏见学的大腿根部，看着对方的下体完全朝着自己挺立着，这个男人居然会因为舔舐着自己的后穴而变得兴奋，一想到这里，混杂着兴奋与悲哀的复杂感情就浮上心头。  
伏见学亲吻着剑持刀也的两侧的臀部肌肤，直接伸入了三只手指，多亏了剑持刀也的精心准备，才让过程变得如此顺利。三根手指先是缓慢抽插，再提高速度，一次又一次地擦过剑持刀也的前列腺，兴奋起来的下半身顶着伏见学的锁骨位置，他自己晃起了腰部，方便给予前端与锁骨摩擦的刺激并配合后方按摩前列腺。  
“哈……嗯……ガクくん，后面好舒服。”  
伏见学保持着按压前列腺的姿势，调整了对方臀部的位置，将剑持刀也的前端含在嘴里。龟头抵住舌根，往下深入，进入喉咙前端，伏见学小舌压着剑持刀也的前端，吞咽下前端分泌出的多余液体，因吞咽动作造成的对前端的挤压让剑持刀也轻声地叫了出来。他倒没有压抑住自己的呻吟声，只是趴在了伏见学身上，单手抚弄着伏见学的下半身，故意将口鼻靠近根部，每次喘息所呼出的气流全数打在对方嘴敏感的地方。他满足地看着对方因自己而兴奋得甚至出现了少许青筋的勃起，伸手将刚刚拿出的安全套包装撕开，取出安全套，为对方戴上。再从顶端处浇上润滑剂，粘稠的润滑剂沿着茎部往下流，在顶端的光源下反着光。  
他双手上下握住对方的前端，将润滑剂向下抹均匀，润滑剂在撸动过程中发出的“咕啾咕啾”声为这场夜晚的盛宴打开了帷幕。伏见学将手指抽离出剑持刀也的身体，手上的粘稠汁液被拉成丝，连着穴口。他知道对方的后穴其实在自己为对方扩张之前就做好了足够的准备，但这既是预防对方受伤也是一种别样的挑逗心态。剑持刀也站起来，转身，转换为面向伏见学，他跪坐在伏见学的腹部上，臀部中缝磨蹭着伏见学挺立着的坚硬，紧盯着对方不知是因为醉酒还是因为沉溺在场互相触摸之中而半眯着的琥珀色双眸，像是发送了开始信号一般，半张着嘴，抬起腰部，右手握住对方的竿部做好固定，对准穴口，向内挤压。  
“嗯！哈……哈……嗯……”剑持刀也感受着后穴被逐渐撑开，虽然后穴内早做好了足够的扩张，但被撑开时的胀痛感依然无法习惯，他选择慢慢地坐下去，待从顶部到根部整个部分全部没入了自己体内后，放松了身体，将所有体重压在伏见学的下身，像是挑衅一般微微紧缩起后穴。伏见学伸出手，想扶着剑持刀也帮助他进行下一步的运动，却被对方拍开手。  
“我说过的吧？ガクくん今晚由我来照顾，你可以什么都不用做。”  
剑持刀也按住伏见学的双臂，保持着吞食了整根阳器的状态，前后晃动着腰部，肉棒与内壁紧紧贴合，虽然整个身体被填满的满足感让剑持刀也感到安心，但这样的方式并不能让他得到满足。他开始小幅度地上下晃动起自己的腰部，穴口被磨擦的骚麻感与轻微水声混合着直击大脑，正因他尝过后续更大的快感是什么感觉，内心在不断地渴求着那熟悉的巨大而使人愉悦的冲击赶快降临。  
“剣持刀也的服务只有这么一点水准吗？”  
“这才刚刚开始，不要蹬鼻子上脸。你负责躺着就行了。”  
剑持刀也抬高腰部，然后重重地坐了下去，被大力压迫到的前列腺给神经中枢传递了极大的快感信息，他有点晃神，刚刚那一下让他整个脊椎骨附近的位置都像触了电一样发麻。被伏见学热切而充满期待的眼神注视着，让剑持刀也不敢自己独自细细品味刚刚的余韵，他再次抬高腰部，一下又一下地快速落下，为了保持理智，他尝试避开最敏感的那块区域，但生理上对更大快感的渴求又让他不自觉地想往那个位置上靠。但不管是否命中到那一小块地方，光是被撑开的后穴被对方坚硬的生殖器摩擦，就已经让剑持刀也感受到了足够的刺激，异物感早已默认转换为快感，一波波来自自己身体深处的暗潮涌动就已足够使剑持刀也发狂。他尝试将注意力转移到伏见学身上，以便掩饰自己有些受不了的状态，但伏见学因自己的动作而沉溺于快感之中的表情，却更让剑持刀也兴奋起来。剑持刀也看着对方不能掌控局面而骤紧眉头，双唇微微张开，当自己快速坐下并突然紧缩时，便会咬紧牙关以防不小心叫出来。剑持刀也用舌尖舔了舔自己的上唇，处于高处掌控全局的感觉让他欲罢不能。  
“ガクくん还想变得更加舒服吗？”  
伏见学点点头，剑持刀也半捂着嘴笑了出声，看来对这个回答很是满意。他放开了伏见学的双臂，身体稍稍往后靠，转而用手臂向后进行支撑，他将腿张开，结合的地方与生殖器全数展现在对方面前，双脚脚掌及地，改为用半蹲的姿势为伏见学服务。动用大腿肌肉能更好发力，靠后的姿势能让体内的阳具更好命中敏感点，剑持刀也小幅度快速摆动着自己的腰部，始终让对方的阴茎至少有一半留存在自己的体内，随着腰部晃动而一并晃动的还有剑持刀也的阴茎，端口渗出的前列腺液体随着晃动滴落在伏见学的腹部之上，他不好意思地停下来用手擦拭掉自己滴落下的东西。  
伏见学趁着对方擦拭的期间，伸手抚摸上对方的挺立，剑持刀也连忙抓住对方的手，阻止对方的进一步动作，但伏见学丝毫没有停下的打算，他用拇指按压着对方的前端，手掌掌心摩挲着茎部。  
“不行，快放开，两边一起刺激的话我很快就会去的。”  
“但是刀也さん现在后面不是完全没有在动吗？”  
“现在是中场休息时间。”  
“这样吗……那就由我来接手好了。”  
“不需要不需要，你躺着就好。”  
“我现在的确是在躺着。”  
伏见学让对方将重心向前靠，双手抓住对方的臀部，腰肢开始大幅度上下摆动，他盯着对方后穴与自己的连接处，润滑剂因摩擦作用由透明变得粘稠，少许白色的膏状物粘在入口处，随着伏见学的快速进攻而逐渐增多。  
“啊，啊，嗯！哈……”剑持刀也不自觉地向后仰起了头，相比起刚刚自己掌握着速度与力度的感觉，现在这种超乎自己掌控的快感冲击让他无从适应，他保持着半蹲着的姿势，享受着伏见学下肢晃动为他带来的刺激，他双手不由得抚摸上自己的生殖器。  
“哈……刀也さん不是刚说这样很快就会去了吗？”  
“嗯，嗯，但是……嗯，忍不住……啊嗯！”剑持刀也的内壁不断因为快感的累积而收缩颤抖，他的回答被声带内传出的娇嗔声打断，手给予前端的刺激越来越大，他感觉有什么快要喷涌而出，喉咙深处的低吟支离破碎地从嘴里溢出，他加快了手上套弄的速度，闭上眼认真感受身体内部的每次波动，却突然被人抓住双手制止，后面的冲击也骤然停止。  
“喂！怎么突然在这么紧急关头停下来了。”  
“刀也さん好像一个人很享受的样子……”  
“啊，不是，ガクくん不也很舒服吗？”  
“刀也さん说过今晚要照顾我的吧？”  
“没错，但是……”  
“我想和刀也さん一起射出来。”  
“光凭后面我可是没办法高潮的哦。”  
“剣持刀也的话一定可以的。”  
“这可不是什么值得努力的事。”  
但剑持刀也无法抗拒伏见学的期待，他放开握住生殖器的双手，牵着伏见学的手环上自己臀部。  
“不过假如ガクくん想的话，今晚可以破例答应你尝试一下。”  
剑持刀也笑了笑，抓住伏见学环住臀部的手，抬起腰部，到达最高处还没落下的时候，就被伏见学的手压下，体内含着的肉棒刚好重重地戳中前列腺，剑持刀也不由得发出了娇嗔，换不了气的连续呻吟让伏见学也更加有了动力。他将剑持刀也一次次地抬到最高处，再狠狠将他压到能吞噬到根部的最底端，仅有一层的塑胶薄膜无法隔绝内壁的紧实与温热，因触碰到敏感点而不断小幅度收缩的肠道就是对于他的生殖器的最佳奖励。  
“啊，嗯，啊，慢点，不要那么快！”  
即便剑持刀也开始求情，但伏见学却根本停不下来。酒精麻痹了下半身的部分感觉，只有保持这样的速度与力度，才能让他感受到平日与剑持刀也一同逐步登顶的快乐。他看着剑持刀也的从容表情被击碎殆尽，剩下的只有张着嘴半伸出舌头享受着脊髓传遍每个神经末梢的快感。  
“ガクくん，ガクくん！喂——”剑持刀也俯下身子，试图缓解过于剧烈的冲击，但他还没完全弯下腰，就被下一波小幅而又快速的冲击刺激得向后拱起了背。“哈，嗯，ガ、ガクくん，你是在因为刚刚在洗手间的事情生气吗？至少回……！”剑持刀也突然屏住呼吸，全身往后仰，喉咙里发出“呜呜”的不明声音，他的腿止不住小幅度颤抖，全身绷直，前端流出大量的前列腺液打湿了伏见学的腹部。他缓了口气，趴在伏见学的胸口上，头埋在对方的颈窝里，紧紧抱住伏见学。  
“刚刚去了吗？”  
“……嗯。”剑持刀也在伏见学的颈窝出蹭了蹭，飘着洗发水气味的头发弄得伏见学鼻子瘙痒，剑持刀也举起拳头，轻轻地敲了敲对方的头，然后再次坐起来，回到刚刚的姿势。  
“但是我还没射出来，所以还是能实现你一起出来的梦想。”  
“刀也さん现在还很敏感吧？我可能赶不上你的速度。”  
“你是在说我太快了吗！你要知道，在还有其他刺激的情况下，前面真的会变得很敏感！”  
“好好好。”他猛地抓住剑持刀也的肩膀，起身将对方压倒在地上。“这项任务接下来就交给我吧。”  
“欸！?这不就完全和平时那样了嘛！”  
突然起身让伏见学大脑还没供上血，加上酒精的麻痹作用，头昏昏沉沉的无法思考，但生理本能对快感的追求驱动着他继续进行下一步动作。  
“抱歉，刀也さん，头还是有点晕，先别说话。”  
伏见学额头抵住剑持刀也的肩膀，双手搂着对方的腰部，支撑着对方抬高臀部，以便接下来的运动。强烈而粗重的呼吸打在剑持刀也的耳边，他伸手进对方的上衣内，紧紧环抱住对方紧实的背部。伏见学开始了最后的冲刺，没有任何甜言蜜语，只有满是酒味的呻吟与低嚎，他快速抽动着自己的腰部，像是失去控制的工业机械，以发狂的速度冲击剑持刀也的敏感点。剑持刀也闭着眼，他看不到自己的身体下方，但从腹部的强烈肿胀感与体内的满足感看来，自己绝对是快要进入临界状态。他歪过头吻了吻伏见学的侧脸，看不到对方的表情，只能看到对方不知因为酒精还是因为兴奋而通红的脸。  
肉体碰撞声与因抽插产生的水声在这个不大的房间里回响，剑持刀也压抑不住逐渐拔高的娇嗔，像缺氧一般大口大口地呼吸着，粗重的喘息里夹杂着甜媚的呻吟。他的大腿内侧被撞击得发麻，挺立着的前端只会不断分泌着透明液体，滴落在腹部的粘稠液体还连着丝，牵连着铃口。  
“唔嗯！啊，啊，啊，ガクくん，要出来了，要出来了！”腹部有巨大的激流冲过，像是堤坝决堤一样，巨大的水流波动感不断地冲击着全身，他紧紧地绞住伏见学，但并没有影响接下来的运动。精液随着冲击喷射至胸口，乳头上也被粘上了星星点点的白浊液。他抱紧了伏见学，感受着压在他身上的人的颤抖，鼻腔内部发出的“呜呜”的预警声，酒精让他的头脑像被人当头打了一棒一般难受，但下半身传来的快感却让他人类基因内残存的动物本能疯狂叫嚣，刹不住车，往最高峰开始最后冲刺。  
“……！”听不清在说什么的低嚎是已经到达顶峰的证明，晕晕乎乎之中，感觉像是看到什么幻影，他用尽最后的力气抱住剑持刀也的身体，像是在海中央抓住最后一块浮木，紧紧不放手。他最后用力地抽插了数下，精液流经输精管快速朝蛇口喷涌出的舒畅感让他迷醉，他全身颤抖着，无法停下带来快感的腰部晃动，直到剑持刀也轻轻地拍着他的背，像是告诉对方已经结束了一样，他才意识到自己已经释放完毕。  
“哈……哈……”伏见学大口喘着粗气，完成使命后紧绷着的神经突然放松，困意朝他袭来，他坚持着缓缓退出剑持刀也体内，处理好完成了使命的安全套，抽出抽纸给剑持刀也擦拭后穴及胸腔上的多余液体后，全身乏力地瘫倒在剑持刀也身上。  
伏见学侧过头想吻上剑持刀也，却被对方用手挡住，紧皱的眉头仿佛在提示伏见学的嘴巴刚刚舔过自己的屁股，伏见学见此作罢，便把头继续埋在对方颈窝处，亲吻脖颈。  
“抱歉，剩下的事可能需要刀也さん来负责清理了。”  
“要喝水吗？”  
“不用了，睡一觉就好。”  
剑持刀也抱着趴在自己身上的伏见学，揉了揉对方的头，再把对方推到被褥上，自己则穿好裤子，顺便帮伏见学把内裤穿上，默默收起地板上的擦拭遗留物的垃圾，准备扔进垃圾桶里。跨过伏见学的时候，却突然被伏见学拉住脚踝。  
“怎么了吗？”  
“其实今天我最开心的还是因为你在我朋友面前，说是我的‘相方’。”  
“平时不也在说吗？虽然这是第一次在你的现实朋友之前这么说就是了。”  
“果然比起男朋友，还是介绍你是我的‘相方’比较好。”  
“啊，啊。对，那当然，毕竟被怀疑的话挺麻烦的。”  
“不是这个意思。我是指这个词里面的其他含义。  
“诶？什么？”剑持刀也等了很久却等不到下一句的回答，他连忙蹲下，摇晃着已经传出了均匀呼吸声的伏见学，“喂——！不要在这个时候睡着啊！喂——！至少把答案告诉我！”  
“……《大辞泉》新增。”  
“诶？居然是要我自己找答案吗！？”  
剑持刀也环视了四周，并没有见到类似词典的书本，他快速跑到被炉拿起桌面上的手机，在浏览器中进入电子辞典界面搜索“相方”。网络链接延迟的数秒对他而言也是煎熬，他举起手机四处寻找信号，在链接成功的一瞬间开心得叫出声来。  
“嗯呵呵，这算什么啦。”剑持刀也看着搜索结果笑出声，他拿着手机看了看在被褥上熟睡的人，帮他盖好了被子，还没自动熄屏的手机上映着辞典的搜索结果：  
1.一起共事的人，特指双人漫才之类的搭档。伙伴。共事者  
2.（亦作“敵娼”）在花街柳巷中，陪客的妓女。  
[补充]近年来以年轻人为主，也有将恋人或配偶称呼为相方的现象。（注1）

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：引用《デジタル大辞泉（小学館）》的原文如下：  
> １ 一緒に物事をする人。特に、コンビ漫才などでのパートナー。相手。相棒。  
> ２ （「敵娼」とも書く）遊里で、客から見て相手の遊女。  
> [補説]近年は若者を中心に、恋人や配偶者をこう呼ぶこともある。  
> 文内翻译参考Weblio的《EDR日中対訳辞書》。若有错误欢迎纠正。（因为我日语太烂了非常抱歉（x


End file.
